Give Me More
by Kibou32
Summary: A cute and happy yaoi featuring our favorite Inucest characters. Only no incest in here. Check it out. AU


Give me more

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru + Inuyasha. No incest though.

Summary: When I reread Interlude by KamakuraYumi and a manga called "Give me More" by Mayu Shinjo. I decided to write my own version of that with Inuyasha as the little bunny.

Warnings: Inuyasha is definitely out of character here. So no booing me later.

He hated it. His mother often told him he was beautiful just the way he was, but when all he heard from the general public was how much of a useless being he were just because he had two different bloods inside of him made him a disgusting piece of shit. He hadn't asked to be born and he certainly hadn't asked to look like a girl most of the time. He had a penis that defined him as a male, but in everything else he resembled the female form of a fully matured dog demoness. Except for his ears… his ears were like a bunny's… but that wasn't because of his birth and more to do with the years spent in his mother's father's castle. Most servants ignored him, but some found that a tiny half – breed with an almost feminine form could be the source of some perverted fun. They used to touch his ears and pull on them until he whimpered in pain and then they would touch his penis and push their fingers up his birth canal… it hurt then… it hurt a lot. He frowned at the thoughts of reliving those thing in his past that were better left forgotten.

It was good to know that when he was five his father returned from war at the borders and picked his mother and him from his grandfather's castle and slaughtered all of those who had hurt him. But the damage was done. His ears had grown longer like a rabbit's floppy ears and they wouldn't return to their normal size anymore. All in all he looked so cute and adorable that most of the time he felt like he was the playboy's fantasy of a perfect bunny begging to be hunted.

He groaned squeezing his eyes shut and his mouth quivered as he realized that when he had entered the train – he was always late in taking the subway home from school – he had been followed by perverts! And the worst of it all was that they were right behind him!

He felt it as one big hand slid his pants down a bit and began to kneed one of his naked ass-cheeks. He blushed so much he was sure every one could feel the heat coming off from his face. Then he felt the other guy reach over to the front and touch his chest. He wanted to growl – his golden honey eyes flashed in sudden anger at their intrusiveness – and lash out behind him to those who sought to touch him without his permission, but he couldn't even open his mouth in his embarrassment. Then before he could seriously do anything about his molesters, a voice cut through…

"Unhand him." – the deep voice said and he gasped when the perverts let him go swiftly.

He fixed his clothing silently hoping no one else had seen him like that. Then he turned around to find his rescuer… he was shocked to find the faces of his would-be-attackers and blushed heavily.

"Gah! It's Taisho Sesshoumaru!!" – yelled one of the perverts and Inuyasha cocked his blushing head to the side feeling curious.

He saw how they ran from him just as the doors were opening. He was even more curious when he saw _the_ most popular guy in the whole town grasp his hand softly but strong in his and drag him off the train.

"Hey wait!" – he said but he couldn't escape his strong grip.

They ended up in a deserted off the street part where the sewers started and off to the left at least three or four miles away from where they were standing – he with his back to the wall – was a bridge.

Now he couldn't help gaze up at him. He was suddenly struck by the fact that this Taisho guy was as gorgeous as the girls from his high school said he were. He had silver hair like his and his golden eyes were piercing hard. His eyelids were magenta as if he had painted himself with eye-shadow and he had twin magenta stripe marks in each cheek and in each arm…

"Are you done?" – he heard him ask.

"Hmm?" – he replied and suddenly he blushed heavily turning his head away shyly realizing he had been caught staring up at the popular guy.

"I… ah… Thanks for saving me back there from those perverts." – he bowed and when he lifted his head a little bit, he found his chin caught in Sesshoumaru Taisho's hand and his eyes met his.

"You're so naïve. Are you Inuyasha Yukio?" – he nodded wondering why he was being asked that…

"They say that you're one of the easiest targets… even if you're not a girl… boys can feel you up and you wouldn't say anything."

He frowned. "That's not true!" – he started to say a bit angered at how he was being referred at.

"Really?" – he queried and Inuyasha suddenly found himself with his chest pressed against the wall and his back towards the dog demon behind him.

"Please… no!" – he cried quivering as he felt his pants and his underwear fall to the ground.

He whimpered once again squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the light breeze caress his naked ass softly. He was shocked when Sesshoumaru bent his head to breath into his ears and he was suffused with hot breath that made him tingle inside out. He had never felt this way and it got worse when he open up his shirt's buttons to grasp his feminine chest in his big hand.

"You act like such a cute and innocent bunny that it attracts every predator's attention." – he growled into his ear as he kneaded each of his nipples with his hand.

He felt so embarrassed that he couldn't say anything when he felt his other hand trace a claw softly through the opening of his butt. He gasped when he felt him entering his anal opening so softly that it made him tingle and at the same time it was such a awkward feeling that he wiggled his butt and encountered something hard pressed against his other opening.

"I think you need to be taught not to look so willing that others may take you up on your offer that easily."

He fell on his knees when the hand supporting him let go and he gasped in pain as his ears were pulled upwards. And then gasped once again as he was swiftly turned over to lie on his back with his legs spread wide open. In between those moments he were unaware because of the pain he felt due to his ears' being pulled upwards, he had lost his shirt and now he was naked in front of his captor. He wanted to cover his chest because as always the 'breasts' looked more female-like and that embarrassed him, but his captor didn't let him.

"No… no…" – he cried out as he felt Sesshoumaru insert a finger into his birth canal and he flushed and tried to disentangle himself from his grasp. He couldn't. He was trapped and the both of them knew it.

"Oh yes…" – and in one fluid motion Sesshoumaru's hard length was inside of him with one of his hands fisting around his penis.

He shook his head even as the pain hit him and he cried…

"It hurts! Please stop… it hurts!"

But Sesshoumaru didn't stop. In fact he began to move faster and for a second where he shifted his head to the side to not look at him, he felt a tiny twinge of pleasure. And then he came… he heard the guy on top of him laugh a little and felt ashamed even as he felt another orgasm come… this time from the length that pressed up into that spot deep inside him.

When he came to – it was only a few minutes after his second orgasm – he saw Sesshoumaru looking at him intently. He blushed again feeling suddenly more vulnerable than he were before.

"Get on the same train tomorrow and I'll teach you some more." – and then he turned around and walked away leaving him bewildered – his eyes and his mouth gaping wide open at what had just happened – and reaching for his clothes.

At school he couldn't keep himself from blushing. As soon as it were time to go he considered going home as quickly as possible. He did not want to chance meeting Taisho Sesshoumaru again.

"Inuyasha!" – he heard his name being called and he saw Kikyou and Kagura coming over to see him at lunch.

"Is it true?!" – he quirked an eyebrow wondering what was Kikyou talking about.

"Is what true?" – he asked softly. Then he felt Kikyou's cool hands touching his neck and he gasped a bit.

"There was a rumor going around that you and Sesshoumaru Taisho had been seen together yesterday afternoon." – Kagura informed him.

"Is that a hickey?!?!" – Kikyou yelled and he winced.

"Uh… no…" – he denied it.

"Oh… so you got bitten by a bug?" – she asked softly.

"Of course it's a bug bite Kikyou, Sesshoumaru would never hang out with a weirdo like Inuyasha." – snorted Kagura and Inuyasha felt like scum. Like he always felt like whenever someone insulted him.

Before leaving school he went into the boys' bathroom and was glad to find it empty – although his school was an only girls academy, and he being the only somewhat half-male half-female student that he were, he was still hunted by his male teachers for they felt he were an easy target to molest—at best. He then opened the collar of his shirt and saw the bite-mark. Sesshoumaru had really acted like the predator he was by biting into his throat and his shoulder and all the other red spots that indicated where he had been bitten… he flushed. He wondered why it was that all day he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the guy. He hated how he had taken him and his virginity! Now he could no longer look at his father in the face again… he who told him that should he loose his virginity before finishing high school, he'd have to get mated immediately.

But then… Sesshoumaru incited so many confusing feelings inside of him and he could not tell whether or not he actually hated him. He was so confused!

He breathed in as he finally made it into the train. He had been so into his musings that when he made his way to the train station, he lost the first train! Now he had to take the other one he took the day before.

Oh! He flushed again as he felt a clawed hand grasp his breast and squeeze.

Not Again!! He thought as the clawed hand squeezed again.

Then a deep voice whispered into his ear… "I had hoped that you would know my touch seeing as we practiced it yesterday…" – to this he whimpered in response.

"It seems that you need to be taught more lessons."

The train's doors opened up in the next station and he saw him jumping out.

'What?' – he thought as he looked on to his eyes… 'Is he asking me to choose?'

He then thought to himself… 'I could leave now and it wouldn't matter… but… he still made me tremble… I want to learn a bit more.'

"I'm stepping out!" – he yelled as he stepped out of the train just as it was shutting its doors.

And he collided into Sesshoumaru's hard chest. He felt so vulnerable in his stare and he blushed even more when he saw him smirk. He felt him grasp his hand and he found himself running after him.

They ended up in another empty and open place and he gasped when Sesshoumaru touched him and said…

"I love your long ears and your tiny tail… it's like a dream come true…" – he whispered in his ear and this time he didn't reject his advances.

He found that once Sesshoumaru's hard and long length was sheathed deep inside him he felt his body flush with desire. It – strangely – didn't hurt and he felt filled and the way he was being held made him wiggle his ass and sigh as he felt his claws cradling his small breasts softly. They did it more than once that afternoon and when Sesshoumaru was finally tired of him, he petted his ears and left saying again that he'd meet him on the train. He was exhausted when he arrived home and was happy when he went to bed.

It turned out to be one of the best experiences he'd ever have with another male. Everyday they met on the train, Sesshoumaru would lead him to a desolated public space and they'd have sex. Until one day when he decided he wanted more… he hadn't meant to fall in love with this young man that made him feel so much desire… but he wanted more.

"Nnh… no.. stop!" – he exclaimed when Sesshoumaru was about to plunge into him again.

"Stop?" – the young man said quirking an eyebrow at that.

"I… don't want to do this anymore… at least not like this… I want more." – he whispered at the end and then looked up when he saw him buttoning up his shirt.

"Well then… that's it then. We won't do this anymore." – he heard him say.

"But… I…" – he looked back at him with imploring eyes and was surprised to see him angry.

"You said you wanted to stop right?" – Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Yes but… I wanted to know more about you… I…" – he found himself being thrown to the wall and here he winced.

"DON'T BOTHER TO TRY TO LEARN MORE ABOUT ME!" – He yelled at him and then swiftly turned away leaving him behind.

It was a week away from that afternoon and Inuyasha felt most uncomfortable. He was in a constant state of arousal and desire that he ached to be with Sesshoumaru. He had tried to masturbate once but it left him feeling empty and used. He was getting used to not falling asleep at night because it hurt him so much! He knew why he felt so down though. It was not because Sesshoumaru had told him not to bother trying to get to know him better, but because he had fallen in love with the young man. He had fallen deeply in love and he knew not what to do after this…

"… Hai! I will meet you there at 4 p.m.!" – he heard Kagura say excitedly.

"What is it?" – he was sitting next to them at lunch because despite how awful he felt during the days and nights after his last time with Sesshoumaru, he wanted to be in the presence of others or he'd go insane!

"Jaken called and said his friend Sesshoumaru wants to meet me at the club XOXO!! Isn't that great?!" – when Sesshoumaru's name was mentioned Inuyasha instantly perked up.

He had to tell him. He had to tell him even if the young man never ever wanted to see him again. He had to try.

"Take me with you!" – he said as he grasped her arm to stop her from jumping away.

"You want to go to a club? Are you okay Inuyasha?" – she said a bit astounded.

At least she wasn't scorning him for being a weirdo again. But he nodded regardless of how she felt of it and she nodded at last giving in.

She had brought over her car… fantastic thing that she knew how to drive! Even as she kept saying all of the things she could do, Inuyasha didn't feel down as before. In fact he didn't even care that she thought she was better than him. All he wanted was to see Sesshoumaru again.

When they walked into the club, he saw him sitting by a table next to another guy who he supposed was Jaken himself. He rushed over to them and said clearly in front of Kagura and who knew who else was there…

"Sesshoumaru, please **Fuck me!**" – he just decided to blurt it out in one breath when he heard Kagura gasp.

"You really did know him before?!" – she screamed at Sesshoumaru.

But Inuyasha only had eyes for him. From the corner of his eye he could see the other guy looking extremely fascinated with him.

"You idiot!!" – Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up and came to stand in front of him.

"You don't belong here. Go away. Go. Go!" – he said signaling with his hand the way out.

Inuyasha tried to not be disappointed. He had known something like this would happen, but he had to try. He lowered his head, felt his ears droop a bit and then he took off running out of the club.

He walked and walked up until he stopped. He sniffled. He couldn't believe he had been that crude and… hell he still felt unfulfilled! This was just not fair!

On the train back home the next afternoon he made sure to not be trapped against a pervert again. Nevertheless he still felt down by the time his stop came and he got off. Just about the time he was leaving the train station, he stopped as a motorcycle stopped in front of him. The rider took off his helmet and Inuyasha gasped.

"You're such an idiot! Why did you go there?!" – Sesshoumaru exclaimed at him and Inuyasha had expected he would ride away but instead he offered him the other helmet and then said: "Get on."

"How did you know in which stop I got off?" – he asked as they rode away and into a desolated park just a few miles away from his home.

Sesshoumaru got off whilst he told him just by the way he looked at him to stay on the bike.

"I've been watching you for more than a week before I got up my courage to contact you."

"Huh!!" – it was all he could say in the face of such a confession.

"Sometimes you get on the train and if you get a seat, you'd give it up to those women who are pregnant or carry toddlers in their arms. Other times when you manage to catch the first train if an old woman or an old man needed a seat you force mean bad looking guys to give out their seats for them. At other times you are far too into yourself that you miss your train. Then you wait for the other one and that's when you get molested by other guys. Did you know that all the guys in my high school think of you as an easy target?"

'I'm not an easy target!' – he fumed in his mind, but out loud he said nothing.

"Most of the guys in my high school have the hots for you. Including me." – he turned his head away from Inuyasha and he could see that Sesshoumaru was blushing.

"But now that I know you more I can tell you need a guardian… someone to protect you from the predators that are other men. Which is why… I want you to be my bunny forever!" – he yelled at him.

Inuyasha was stunned! He had thought that _he_ was the only one in love with Sesshoumaru but it turned out to be that Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with him first and had set out to make him fall in love with him!

He ran into his arms and was trapped into Sesshoumaru's wide open arms. He felt like he finally was home.

His father didn't look too happy to see him with Sesshoumaru… at first. Then when they had a talk alone… he agreed to Sesshoumaru's request. Inuyasha… was at first confused and then when they were alone, he felt Sesshoumaru mark him… as his mate-to-be.

"Are you happy my beautiful bunny?" – he heard him ask in his ear.

He nodded fearful of the oncoming tears. He looked at him with shining eyes and he saw to his amazement that his predator now looked like his prey.

The End.


End file.
